In many conventional strategy based games users engage in battle with one another and/or with non-user entities such as computer/Al-controlled units. Status effects, or “buffs”, appear in many such games. Status effects are typically temporary modifications to a game character or other entity's original set of stats that usually come into play when special powers and/or abilities (such as spells) are used, often during combat. Users can earn or purchase buffs in a variety of ways.
Some such games also integrate elements of slots/wagering type games. However, they do not allow users to obtain buffs through mechanisms that are optimal for maximizing user engagement and monetization. Accordingly, alternative approaches regarding user acquisition of buffs may enhance user engagement and retention and provide an improved experience while enhancing revenue generation.